Cool Cogs Galaxy
Missions Star 1: Star Bunny On Cool Cogs Gears Mario must find a way through planets to planets with cogs that are covering the entrance and the only way Mario can get through if Mario presses and star spin switches and levers to the, find 5 star chips to create a sling star that sling Mario to the launch star to another launch star on the planet with a blue luma and launch yourself at the giant moving gear cog planet with a star bunny to catch it fast you must have to ground pound the switch to stop the cogs from moving for 1 minute to catch the star bunny and receive the power star. Secret Star 1: Barrier Smash Up Mario must find a hungry luma under the first platform planet and feed the hungry luma 10 star bits and 15 coins to make the planet born and find a bullet blaster and make it follow you and make it hit and break the barrier with a pipe inside with a pipe room that you will have to find a pipe by breaking barriers, And talk to the robot to help break the 10 barriers in under 1 minute before time runs out and the robot will reward you a power star. Star 2: A Brother In Need Mario must find Luigi through the through Cool Cogs Galaxy and at the final platform planet you must get the bullet blaster the blast a bullet bill to follow you to the barrier with Luigi inside through the spinning platform and free Luigi and he will give you a power star. Secret Star 2: Cog Out Of Gears Mario must find a vine sprout behind the tall platform of the second planet to swing on the vine to the secret platform planet, And these planets needs to put cogs in the right place where they need to be with the moving cog gears by ground pounding them at the right spot to put them in place to get moving generate the light house to make power star appear. Star 3: Inside The Machine Mario must get inside the giant machine like-galaxy and find and ground pound 3 switches and star spin 3 levers to stop the machine from working to make a power star appear. Secret Star 3: Spring And Sprung Mario must get to the giant machine like-galaxy to the second place after you get shoot off from a sling star you will see a tiny gap at the beginning in the left that you need the get the spring mushroom to become spring Mario and spring jump and spring jump kick, And keep going upwards and keep going high up out and on top of the machine-like galaxy to get to the top of the head of the machine to get the power star. Star 4: The Uncrushable Crusha-Legg's Cogs Of Doom Mario must defeat the uncrushable Crusha-Legg's on that cog-like planet. Secret Star 4: Rolling Gears Mario must find 5 keys to reappear the teleportation box to the gear machine planet to get through without falling off or failing into gaps in the broken gears and moving ones to get to the power star. Speedy Comet (Red): Star Bunny's Cogs Speed Run Mario must complete "Star Bunny On Cool Cogs Gears" in under 10 seconds keep getting 10 second timers. Daredevil Comet (White): Crusha-Legg's Daredevil Run Mario must defeat Crusha-Legg without getting hit. Cosmic Comet (Blue): Cosmic Mario Race On Cogs And Gears Mario must beat Cosmic Mario to get to the power star. Fast-Foe Comet (Yellow): Fast-Foes Of Cool Cogs Mario must get to the power star through the course of fast-foe enemies. Purple Comet (Purple): Purple Coins On Gears Mario must collect 100 purple coins in under 3 minutes. Combo Comet (Pink): Inky Pirahna Plant Combos Mario must defeat 50 mini chomps in under 100 seconds. Flash Comet (Orange): Flashing Cogs And Gears Mario must get through the flashing course to the power star. Green Comet (Green): Green Stars *Green Star 1 *Green Star 2 *Green Star 3 *Green Star 4 *Green Star 5 *Green Star 6 *Green Star 7 *Green Star 8 *Green Star 9 *Green Star 10 *Green Star 11 *Green Star 12 *Green Star 13 *Green Star 14 *Green Star 15 Bosses *Crusha-Legg's Category:Mario